


Deals

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam bury another person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Graveyard" and the fic_promptly prompt "Supernatural - any - how many times do people need to be told not to make deals with demons?"

Dean growled as he stalked out of the graveyard, Sam trailing worriedly behind. _How many times did people need to be told not to make deals with demons?_ Dean thought angrily. He and Sam could only do so much to save them and quite frankly half of them weren't even worth saving, in Dean's opinion.

He carefully managed to ignore the deals that he and his family had made. But those were different! Those were for family! Those were to save someone else, not to get fame or wealth or whatever else most of these morons wanted.

"She was just trying to save her daughter," Sam quietly whispered from behind him, the shovels hefted over his shoulder.

"I know!" Dean growled. "That isn't the point!"

But really, that was the problem. This woman did fall into the 'innocently trying to save her family' category. And they still hadn't been able to save her. They'd failed her as surely as they'd failed their father.

Dean slammed his fist into a nearby tree trunk. "No one should ever make deals with demons!" he growled.

Wisely, Sam didn't answer.


End file.
